Life
by trizfores
Summary: Life may never be easy with all its problems. With a few unexpected turns however, there may be surprises just around the bend. A DMHG fic. Read and review pls.


AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 1

Hermione was seated in the back office area in a trendy, modern and expensive restaurant establishment. She bit her bottom lip and looked around nervously. Like her, there were other people sitting around as well, waiting for their name to be called. She knew that they were all being interviewed for a certain job position offered in the restaurant. There were so many job interviews that she had been through the past few weeks, that she had actually lost count of them. Obviously, she had never gotten called back for the job. Hopefully, this time around, things would be different.

It had been five years since the defeat of Voldemort. Five years since she had left the wizarding world. She had spent the recent four years in a muggle college of course. The year before that was when she had stopped studying, to focus on earning some money with whatever little jobs she had back then. Even when she was studying for her degree, she had to work part time to pay her bills, and survive in the real world.

Leaving the wizarding world was an easy decision for her to do after Voldemort had died thanks to Harry. When he was alive, he had murdered many people, most of them muggles. Among them, her parents were murdered. It wasn't a random act. She was Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter. Her parents easily became a target. She became depressed and wanted to avenge their deaths. Even after Voldemort was killed, she felt incomplete. She had lost so much during the war—family and friends such as Sirius and Tonks. She needed to leave the word that caused her so much pain, and that's what she did.

There were not too many people that wanted Hermione to leave the wizarding world. Of course, they were her friends Harry, and Ron.

When she had made her decision, Harry wasn't all too happy with what she had decided. He tried to convince her to stay, but in the end, he understood her reasons. He had losses in the war as did everyone, but he knew that her losses were heavier.

Ron on the other hand was a different story. He exploded and was totally against the fact that she was going to leave. They were an item since their sixth year at Hogwarts, and she had broken it off with him when she made her decision. He begged her to stay for him and their love. She couldn't agree. Even though it hurt him, she told him that she didn't love him like that anymore, and seemed lost. If she really did love him, then she would have stayed, but it wasn't like that.

Since the beginning of their relationship, she knew that Ron loved her more than she did him. She thought that her love would him would grow, but it never did. There were quirks that she noticed about Ron and one of them was that he was immature. Many times, he just talked about himself, and really wasn't a shoulder to lean on when she needed him. He wasn't the right man for her.

She needed to start a new life for herself. Lost, she also needed to find herself and the meaning of life. People said that love was the meaning of life, but where would she find it? It wasn't what she had with Ron that was for sure. So what was it exactly?

The last five years itself were hard on her. She had never found what she was looking for. Her income was also very little, making her struggle to pay for her bills even if she was a scholar in college. Her parents weren't rich and hadn't left her a lot of money. She had heavy personal and financial problems.

Fighting Death Eaters were easier than all the problems that she had at the moment. She shook her head at the thought. Life was never easy. And at the age of twenty-three, she still had a long way to go.

---

"Hermione Granger?" a man called her name as he stepped out of the door.

"I'm Hermione Granger sir," Hermione smiled at him as she approached.

"Timothy Faders," he said as he shook her hand. "Manger for Diner Up now, and hopefully, will find a new replacement soon enough."

"Hopefully that's me sir," Hermione said.

"Hey Tim, call me if there's any trouble," a male voice said.

Hermione's ears perked up. No! It couldn't be! The voice sounded all too familiar. When she had turned her head around, there she saw Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy stopped in his tracks right after walking out of his office. His jaw gaped open when he saw Hermione Granger herself standing in front of him.

-----

AN – I'm trying to venture out into my other favorite pairings besides SSHG. So yes, this is my first DMHG. Let's see where this goes. **Review** please.


End file.
